A known activity management device has a Global Positioning System (GPS) function installed on a mobile phone terminal and/or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) so as to presume or search useful information based on positional information, thereby enabling management of personal activities (e.g., see Document 1 “JP 2003-76818 A”).
The activity management device described in Document 1 creates an activity list based on the information (activity information regarding, for example, whether a user is walking or in a vehicle) presumed or searched in the above-described manner. Daily activities of the user are thus managed.
However, an event (a change event), such as a change in a family structure due to, for example, childbirth, getting employed (becoming a two-income couple), and child's entrance into school, which changes a lifestyle pattern may occur in daily life. In this case, a user may not be aware of, for example, which activity is an activity that should be performed or which activity is an activity that is preferably performed in accordance with a change in the lifestyle pattern. If the user fails to perform the activity according to the change in the lifestyle pattern, the user may suffer from demerits. The activity management device described in Document 1 only manages the daily activities of a user and cannot manage the change in the lifestyle pattern of the user. Therefore, the activity management device described in Document 1 cannot reduce demerits from which a user may suffer if the user fails to perform the activity according to the change in the lifestyle pattern of the user.